The use of ceramic catalyzer carriers having a honeycomb structure for the cleaning of exhaust gases, especially for the cleaning of the exhaust gases of automobiles, has been already known. Such honeycomb structures combine two advantages: on one hand they possess a large surface with respect to a unit volume, on the other the flow resistance through them is very small. The difficulty of their use in devices for the decontamination of exhaust gases of automobiles resides in their required elastic suspension. The pushing forces and vibrations which occur during the travelling of the car place a heavy mechanical requirement on the honeycomb structure so that finally this will lead to a destruction of the catalyzer carrier.
Elastic suspension for such honeycomb structures have been already proposed, such as by U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,382, which describes a catalyzer patron which exists from a ceramic monolithic catalyzer element placed in a metallic housing and in which between the catalyzer and the housing wall is placed, such as fire resistant brick, or molten aluminum oxide etc. By means of a metallic spring, which can be adjusted, a pressure is applied to the insulating mass so that the catalyzer body is retained fixedly in its position. Such suspension turned out to be, however, not sufficiently elastic. The pressure applied to the body of the catalyzer is too large and is not uniformly distributed in order to be able to prevent an eventual mechanical destruction of the honeycomb structure.
Another device for the catalytic decontamination of the exhaust gases of automobiles has been described in German DAS 1,476,507. In such device the monolithic catalyzer is placed in a cylindrical housing between a pair of annular flanges which are in gas-tight connection with the housing. Into the annular gap between the housing and the catalyzer a resilient wavy member is placed which can be in form of a corrugated or wavy wire mesh which surrounds the catalyzer body very tightly. The experience of the automobile industry, especially in the case of high revolution four-cycle engines, proves that the wavy-shaped wire mesh inserts cannot withstand the high thermal and mechanical loading to which the exhaust system might be exposed and soon will lead to a destruction of the catalyzer body.